Choosing Sides
by Moyima
Summary: Shadows of the Empire AU Prince Xizor risks the Emperor’s wrath for the opportunity to destroy his rival’s son. Luke is forced to reevaluate who his enemies and allies really are. FINISHED.
1. Leave it to the media

As anyone knows, these characters are not of my mind, but of that of George Lucas.  
  
AU- Prince Xizor risks the Emperor's wrath for the opportunity to destroy his rival's son. This is set right after the beginning of Shadows of the Empire- when Xizor witnesses the conversation between Vader and the Emperor concerning Luke. In this universe, the attempt to rescue Han from Boba Fett before he gets to Jabba succeeds- simply because I like to write Han into my stories, and Xizor doesn't settle with simply sending assassins after Skywalker- he devises a plan that will turn Luke's closest friends into his enemies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Choosing Sides  
  
Prince Xizor strode into his Coruscant fortress, an malicious smirk creased his handsome features. Guri fell into step with him as he entered his office.  
  
"You wished to see me, Master."  
  
"Yes, Guri." Xizor quickly began to type at the CPU before him- he clicked his seeker twice, and a small disk ejected from the machine.  
  
Xizor spun in his chair to face his waiting servant, he held the disk out to her.  
  
"Make sure this anonymous tip makes its way into the hands of the media."  
  
Guri took the disk and nodded in obedience, "Yes, Master."  
  
Xizor smiled as he watched her slip out of his office.  
  
"We shall see how the Son of Vader handles this little mess," he said with a laugh to the reflection before him.  
  
~  
  
Luke rubbed his eyes as he glanced at the chrono. He had to get up, the birthday party for Leia was in an hour. He hauled himself from the bunk reflecting once again on how the news of Leia's party had affected him.  
  
Her birthday was the same day as his.  
  
He shook his head- once again pushing away the creeping suspicion that it meant something- something he was missing.  
  
He pulled some fresh clothes from his bag.  
  
He'd decided not to mention that he and Leia shared the same birthday- she deserved a celebration in her honor, and he wanted it completely dedicated to her.  
  
He reached under his bed and pulled out the small gift he'd manage to put up for her and headed for the large gathering room.  
  
He smiled as he slipped in- greeting his friends as he encountered them. Finally he came to Han's side.  
  
"She here yet?"  
  
"Nah, she's on her way- Ya know these Princess types-can't show up in public with a hair outta place."  
  
Luke laughed, "I haven't seen Leia with perfect hair more that twice since we met her."  
  
Han smirked back at Luke. "Damn, it's been awhile, huh? How old was she when we dragged her out of that Death Star?"  
  
"Eighteen." Luke replied, a bit to quickly- and with more conviction than he had intended.  
  
Han turned his head slowly to look at him. "You're pretty sure about that, huh?"  
  
"Um- well, I mean, I think she was, at least, um- yeah."  
  
The awkward moment was interrupted by Leia's entrance.  
  
The room burst into applause and cat-calls.  
  
Leia laughed in thanks, and turned to motion an unseen person to follow her into the room.  
  
A chef walked in behind her carrying a cake.  
  
Han leaned against Luke, "Is it customary for the birthday girl to bring her own cake?"  
  
Luke eyebrows creased as his looked to the front of the room, "There's already a cake up there for her."  
  
"Hmm, maybe she has a bigger appetite than any of us were aware of."  
  
Luke elbowed Han in the ribs, "She probably brought it because she knew YOU were going to be here, you pirate!"  
  
Han laughed as they both redirected their attention back to Leia.  
  
As the second cake was place next to the other Leia stood on a chair to address the room.  
  
"I'd like to thank you all for this wonderful party!"  
  
Her audience hooted in reply.  
  
"But I just found out that this should be a double party-"  
  
Luke brought the heel of his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Luke's birthday is today too!"  
  
At her revelation Luke was literally attacked by his excited comrades.  
  
He heard Han laughing uncontrollably as he was lifted over his friends' heads and carried to where Leia stood at the front of the room. He was dumped unceremoniously on the table next to the cakes while Leia laughed, "Why didn't you tell us Luke?"  
  
"It was suppose to be YOUR party," Luke complained as he stood on the table.  
  
"Well," Leia put her hands on her hips, "Now it's OUR party."  
  
The crowd erupted again.  
  
Luke laughed- it was going to be a long night.  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
Luke was beginning to feel the effects of the different alcohols his friends had insisted he HAD to try. He sat on a sofa in front of a holoport with his drink against forehead, trying to concentrate on what the news reporter was saying. The rest of the party had calmed down as well. His friends were scattered around him also watching the screen, mostly because of the lack of anything else to look at.  
  
Leia leaned her head on Luke's shoulder and stretched her legs across Han's lap, as she listened to the latest news from Coruscant.  
  
"In other news, Admiral Fanutral's granddaughter is the wed the son of--"  
  
The reporter was cut of by the whisper of an aid in his ear as a data pad was placed on the desk in front of him.  
  
The people around Luke sat up in interest.  
  
"Maybe it's some actual NEWS," Luke heard someone say.  
  
Uncharacteristic dead air came from the news station.  
  
"Sith, just tell us what the damn thing says." Luke heard another mumble.  
  
Finally, the reporter looked up at the screen. "We have late breaking news here on CPN-An anonymous source has given us some information-"  
  
The reporter swallowed, hesitant at revealing the information.  
  
What kind of story of could a reporter be afraid of exposing? Luke thought with a frown.  
  
"Um," The reporter continued, "Our source has revealed to us additional information concerning the Rebel wanted for the destruction of the Death Star, Luke Skywalker."  
  
The entire room sat up at attention in one unified gesture.  
  
"It- it seems that Skywalker has blood relations within the command structure of our Empire-"  
  
Luke bolted up in his seat, "No---"  
  
Leia looked at him in confusion, "Luke, what are they talking about?"  
  
Luke simply shook his head in disbelief. There's no way, he thought, no way anyone could know-  
  
The reporter licked his lips in uncertainty, "It seems that the hero of the Rebellion is also heir of the Empire--"  
  
Luke buried his head in his hands-- funny, he'd never thought of it that way.  
  
Leia grabbed his arm and shook him, "Luke! What are they talking about?"  
  
"He is-- the son of Lord Vader." Luke heard the reporter say- sounding lightyears away.  
  
Luke's head flew out of his hands-not because of the reporter's words, but because of the sudden hate that filled the room.  
  
Directed at him.  
  
  
  
[Don't worry, I promise chapter two will be right up- in the meanwhile, please review-do you like where this is going? Or are you secretly planning my demise? Thank you so much for reading!]  
  
Oh- and for the curious "CPN" means Coruscant Planetary News- nothing special. 


	2. Explaining bitter fate

Luke was in too much of a daze to even register his 'friends' manhandling him into a pair of binders.  
  
"He must be a spy," he heard someone hiss.  
  
"That's why the Empire's been finding so many of our bases lately."  
  
"That's why he survived Bespin."  
  
Bespin.  
  
That word snapped Luke out of his stupor.  
  
He swung his shoulders, pushing the hands away from him.  
  
"He cut off my hand!" He growled. "I tried to KILL myself! It wasn't exactly a nice father/son chat!"  
  
The mob fell silent.  
  
"Take him to the debriefing room." Madine ordered.  
  
Luke closed his eyes-- well, happy birthday, Skywalker.  
  
~  
  
Luke was given the seat of honor at the large circular table surrounded by the High Council. Unfortunately, he was tied to that seat of honor.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" He grumbled in complaint.  
  
"Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma addressed him, making this name sound like an insult, "Please explain yourself."  
  
Luke was silent. Explain himself? How was one to explain one's birth?  
  
"Commander Skywalker, are these allegations true?"  
  
Luke's eyes met his questioner's.  
  
"Allegations?" He hissed. "Are you suggesting that I will be charged for being born?"  
  
Her glare didn't soften.  
  
"It's true then."  
  
Luke inhaled deeply.  
  
"I grew up on Tatooine an orphan, any claims to my parentage are unlikely."  
  
"But not unheard of?" Mothma pressed.  
  
"No."  
  
Madine slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
"How long have you known?" He demanded.  
  
Quietly Luke answered,  
  
"Since Bespin."  
  
His voice, full a defeat and pain, demanded respect.  
  
"What happened?" Admiral Ackbar asked gently.  
  
Luke swallowed.  
  
"We-we fought. Throughout the duel he taunted me, trying to get to me turn to the Dark Side--- and, when he had me cornered, he cut off - my sword hand--"  
  
Luke paused again for a breath.  
  
"He-he asked me what General Kenobi had told me about my father."  
  
The room was silent, focused on his words.  
  
"Ben told me-told me-that HE had betrayed and murdered my father---"  
  
Luke spoke as if he were trying to convince himself not the condemnatory group surrounding him.  
  
"He simply said, 'no, I am your father,'" He finished with a perturbing whisper.  
  
"And what did you do?" Mothma questioned.  
  
"I-I jumped-in to the reactor core of Cloud City."  
  
"That should have killed you." Madine pointed out darkly.  
  
"We went back and saved him." Leia reminded him meekly.  
  
"The FALL should have killed him." Madine barked back.  
  
"The Force was with me," Luke said softly.  
  
"Like it's with Vader?" Madine asked venomously.  
  
Luke opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"Take him to a high security cell in the detention block." The general barked.  
  
"You can't!" Leia stood in protest.  
  
Mothma turned to her sharply, "Any defense on Skywalker's part will be considered treason."  
  
Leia stood there helplessly, watching as Luke was dragged from the room. Han touched her arm lightly.  
  
"It'll be okay," He said gently in her ear.  
  
"Damn right it will be," She growled, and stalked out past the self- satisfied hierarchy of the Alliance.  
  
~  
  
Admiral Piett exchanged a concerned look with the officer next to him as another crash sounded from Lord Vader's personal quarters.  
  
The man behind the door Piett stood next to was dangerously angry, and if the racket that had been coming from the quarters for the last hour was any indication- there was nothing left in there in one piece.  
  
Unexpectedly, the door slid open, revealing the destruction on the other side.  
  
"Open a line to Coruscant." Piett had never heard Vader's voice so low and deadly.  
  
Piett opened his mouth fractionally-  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The door shut in his face.  
  
Piett looked over at the wide-eyed officer, all protocol forgotten, "You couldn't take care of that for him, could you?"  
  
The man nodded wordlessly and disappeared.  
  
The whole ship had seen the broadcast an hour earlier, and had been immediately ordered to set course for the Imperial capital-but it seemed that Vader's patience had run out.  
  
Piett could recall no instance in which Vader had contacted the Emperor- vice versa, yes. but to 'call' the Emperor-  
  
Piett shook his head, he knew that the following days were going to be hellish; he and his crew were trapped on a ship with a very pissed off Sith Lord.  
  
Force help us, he prayed.  
  
~  
  
Vader paced, and paced.  
  
It was the only way to keep himself from further destroying the already annihilated room.  
  
Finally the comm sounded. He forced himself to still and kneel just before his master appeared.  
  
"Vader, what is the meaning of this?" The image demanded with no preamble.  
  
"Master, what has happened?"  
  
"I should cut off your other hand for such an outrage? You dare contact ME? If I wanted to talk to you, I'd call on YOU."  
  
"How did THEY find out?" Vader persisted, his anger pushing aside his fear of any threats.  
  
The Emperor pursed his lips. As I thought, Vader seethed, HE allowed someone to find out.  
  
"How does not matter, my friend." Palpatine replied, "Return as soon as possible, and we will discuss our course of action in correcting this- slip."  
  
"Yes-Master."  
  
The image vanished.  
  
Slip! His son's life hung in the balance, and it's a "slip."  
  
Vader punched the wall, leaving a fist indentation in the bulkhead.  
  
~  
  
Luke had no way of judging time in his dark cell, but he knew he hadn't been there long.  
  
He still couldn't grasp what had occurred-his friends had discovered his secret.  
  
They had discovered it- and had persecuted him for it. No understanding, no sympathy- nothing.  
  
Would his father have done such a thing?  
  
Stop it, he berated himself, it doesn't matter now- I'll be executed soon anyway-  
  
His cell door slid open-  
  
Luke blinked, the blinding light prevented him from identifying the silhouette in the doorway.  
  
"Who's there--?"  
  
The figure stepped closer, "I'm Han Solo, I'm here to rescue you."  
  
Luke couldn't help but smile. "I think I'd rather be rescued by a princess, but I guess a smuggler will do."  
  
Han smiled, extending a hand, "Come on, Kid. We only have a twenty minute window to get to the Falcon and get out of here--"  
  
"My lightsa--"  
  
Han tossed the weapon to him, silencing him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I owed you one."  
  
Luke smirked, and followed his friend out of the detention block.  
  
~  
  
Han switched the comm off and turned to Luke, Leia, Chewie, and Lando, "Well, do you think they bought that bullshit?"  
  
"They won't once they discover that a certain Commander Skywalker has slipped out for a drink."  
  
They all looked at Lando, "I suppose you could put it that way--" Leia admitted with a smile- she turned to Luke to ask what he thought-and found him looking like she's never seen him before-  
  
Truly ashamed.  
  
"Luke--"  
  
"Why did you bother?" He whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Coming after me- why?"  
  
"Look Kid," Han said leaning forward, "We don't care who your father is- we're just looking out for our friend- Luke."  
  
Luke wouldn't look away from the floor.  
  
Leia gently rubbed his back, "Luke--"  
  
"I-I didn't find out until Bespin-I didn't know--"  
  
That's why he's eyes were so empty, Leia realized, not because he lost his hand-but because he'd felt he lost his soul.  
  
"Luke," she said gently, "you're still the same person."  
  
Luke raised his eyes.  
  
"To you, maybe, I'm Luke Skywalker-but to the rest of the galaxy, I'm Luke Vader."  
  
Leia felt her stomach turn at the name.  
  
"Luke," Han said firmly, "You know that's crazy."  
  
Luke chewed his lower lip.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked finally.  
  
Han made a surrendering gesture, "Where d' ya wanna go, Kid?"  
  
Luke looked up at Han, a glint in his eye, "Coruscant."  
  
[More soon, I Promise!! Please tell me what you think!] 


	3. To piss off a Dark Lord

[To the review concerning Vader killing Xizor from afar- Vader doesn't kill Xizor in this story for the same reason he doesn't in SOTE-PALPATINE. Now that I've attempted to establish that I'm not a complete idiot- on with the story.]  
  
For the first time in twenty years- the Dark Lord of Sith was helpless.  
  
He'd arrived on Coruscant ten hours ago, met with the Emperor (Which frustrated him in the utmost), and now he was pacing a hole in the thick carpeting of his on-planet quarters. Once again he began to review the information available to him.  
  
-His son was no longer with the Rebels. His disappearance had been discovered soon after the departure of the Millennium Falcon- so, any fool knew with whom the young commander traveled.  
  
-His son had not merely disappeared- he'd escaped. The Rebels had turned on him, and probably would have found some convenient way for the young Jedi to meet death- sooner or later. Therefore, Vader had no need to worry about him hiding amongst the Rebels. Traitorous scum, he scowled, turning on his son after the victories his son had claimed for them- and the sacrifices he'd made.  
  
-SOMEONE had slipped this information to the media, and Vader had a very good idea who that someone was.  
  
-He would find his son-and that someone would die.  
  
He would die along with all who dare oppose the Dark Lord and his son.  
  
~  
  
"Commander Skywalker is gone- as are Solo, the Wookie Chewbacca, the princess, and Calrissian."  
  
Mon Mothma suppressed a curse, "Find them," she instead bit out, "Find out where they went!"  
  
Wedge smiled as he overheard the little exchange- and hurried back to the Rouge quarters to tell the others.  
  
Vader-Skywalker-it didn't matter, he was still their commander- he was still Luke. They had all agreed on this, and the Rouges were determined that their commander and friend would make it through this all right.  
  
Wedge slipped into the dim quarters- the other pilots fell silent at his entrance.  
  
"What'cha got, Antilles?"  
  
"He's gone. So are Han, Chewie, Leia and Lando."  
  
Someone in the corner laughed, "They didn't waste much time, did they?"  
  
Wedge smiled, "I figured they wouldn't."  
  
"How long has the Flacon been gone?" Another shadowed face inquired.  
  
"Five hours."  
  
Laughter erupted throughout the room.  
  
"If they would have been thinking- they would have checked Skywalker's quarters before they gave clearance."  
  
Wedge laughed, "Yeah, but then Han would have just blasted his way out."  
  
"True."  
  
Wedge stretched out on his bunk. "Well boys, what's the plan?"  
  
One of the younger Rouges pulled at a string hanging from his jacket, "Any of you have one of their commlink codes?" He asked quietly.  
  
The room erupted into conversation once again.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Kid."  
  
Luke looked up just as Han tossed him his commlink.  
  
"Thought you might want that too, picked it up when I got your lightsabre."  
  
Luke smiled, "Thanks, Han. Though, I doubt anyone will be calling me-"  
  
The commlink sounded. Luke threw an annoyed look at Han as the smuggler smirked at him.  
  
"Skywalker."  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Wedge?"  
  
The other man laughed, "I didn't think you'd actually answer!"  
  
"Wedge, what are you doing calling me?"  
  
"Where are you, boss?"  
  
Luke gave the commlink an odd look, "Well Wedge, considering the Alliance command wants me dead---"  
  
"Yeah, and they're pissed about your escape-it was funny as hell."  
  
Luke blinked. "You don't hate me then?" He couldn't hold back the awe that seeped into his voice.  
  
"Hate you? Hell no! The entire squad deserted- we left a nice friendly note behind."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"We deserted. Do you need an escort? We've got a squad of X-wings here and nothing to shoot at- you know how it is."  
  
Han watched the younger man as he set up a rendezvous with the Rouge squadron, at last- the Kid was finally starting to realize just how much he meant to everyone.  
  
~  
  
Mon Mothma slammed the datapad onto the table before her, shattering it.  
  
Madine entered her office just in time to witness the display; he cleared his throat, as not to startle the angry woman.  
  
"Who now?"  
  
Her eyes burned, "Rouge Squadron."  
  
Madine's mouth dropped open, "The entire squad?"  
  
"The ENTIRE squad," She stood and began pacing, "This is a disaster, our troops are dropping off faster than ever before- this is worse than a direct attack from the Empire."  
  
"And we've done it to ourselves." The general mumbled.  
  
"What?" the woman snapped, spinning to face him.  
  
Madine swallowed uncomfortably, "Well, while the majority of our troops remain-our best have deserted--- our most dedicated. They're no longer dedicated to the Alliance--- they're dedicated to Skywalker."  
  
"SKYWALKER is a sithspawn bastard!" she roared.  
  
Biting his lower lip, Madine pressed on, "I don't think that's being fair to Luke."  
  
Mothma trembled in rage, and pointed to the door, "Get-out." She ground out.  
  
Madine nodded and left, not knowing what chasm the Alliance was falling into, but certain that it wasn't good.  
  
~  
  
The Millennium Falcon drifted, hidden in a pulsar star system, surrounded by several X-Wings whose markings had been scrapped from their bodies. In the cockpit of the Falcon, Luke leaned back in his seat.  
  
"What do you need from us, Luke?" Wedge's voice said through the Falcon's comm system.  
  
Luke pressed his lips together and glanced at his companions, he'd told them that he wanted to go to Coruscant- but he hadn't mentioned why or how.  
  
"Well, Wedge," He began, "I'd like to borrow one of your ships and slip down to the surface while the rest of the squadron and the Falcon--- distract the Coruscant Fleet."  
  
Silence followed his revelation- until Leia found her voice, "You want to what?!"  
  
Luke sighed, "I need to get to the planet surface."  
  
Han leaned forward, "Why do you want to take an X-Wing? Why don't we just go down in the Falcon?"  
  
Luke twisted his lips, "I need to go alone."  
  
"And what do you think you're going to do on Coruscant-- alone?" demanded Leia.  
  
He shrugged, "Set things straight."  
  
~  
  
Luke inhaled deeply as he checked the gauges of his borrowed X-Wing, relieved to be back in a fighter- even if it wasn't his. His friends hadn't put up as much resistance as he'd expected, he smiled ironically, but that was because they didn't know his entire plan.  
  
He felt the engines kick power into the thrusters as he shot towards the planetary city- sending his thanks through the Force to his friends he left behind.  
  
~CORUSCANT~  
  
Luke had never seen the city before, but now as he wandered through its streets- he realized that all of the rumors he had heard were true- the place was both amazing and horrifying at the same time.  
  
He passed by a newsstand and came to a dead stop. His eyes flew over the headlines, his mouth slightly agape.  
  
His father's name and his face covered every periodical.  
  
He looked over his shoulders in uncertainty.  
  
How could I be so stupid? He cursed at himself, coming to Coruscant without a disguise!  
  
He slipped away, moving more quickly towards his destination-  
  
If he was discovered- he was as good as dead.  
  
~  
  
Vader viciously kicked a broken chair out of his path as he continued to pace in his destroyed office. His son was nowhere to be found- and his patience was heading in the same direction. The news stations had begun to become too sure of themselves-and crossed a few lines--- but that had ceased after Coruscant's primer reporter had mysteriously choked to death on camera.  
  
Vader smirked darkly- and that man had been let off easy.  
  
He roughly kicked his overturned desk as he heard the door slide open-  
  
"Who dares disturb me!" he roared and turned-  
  
To face his son.  
  
Luke glaced around the room and than back to his dumbfounded father,  
  
"Redecorating?"  
  
[HEHEHE- keep reviewing! Tell me what you wanna see! Maybe I'll give it to you! I love you all for reading! Thank You!!!] 


	4. You're all going to hate me for the leng...

Vader stood motionless as his son stepped into the devastated office, allowing the door to slide shut behind him. His sapphire eyes studying the wall of vid-screens displaying every major broadcasting station, "tickers" scrolling across every screen- all covering the "Skywalker Crisis." Luke mulled over the implications of the scene he'd just stepped into. He'd feared that turning to his father might be a terrible mistake, but the state he found the normally stoic Lord of Sith in suggested otherwise. Luke glanced at a few scattered datapads as he passed them-Alliance reports- of HIM. His father had been tracking him. He felt a lump of guilt settle ironically in his stomach. Here was the man he'd once vowed to kill- who had cut off his hand, who had with a single sentence had turned his universe upside down- and here he was, feeling guilty for worrying him.  
  
Vader watched his son as he circled the room, observing the product of his father's wrath with an incredible calm. He had grown much since Bespin- unfortunately Vader had not. The Sith Lord remained unmoved as the young man finally stopped before him. Vader observed his son with pride as he held himself as if their meeting at Bespin never occurred.  
  
"I must say Father," Luke began, "I'm touched that you wasted such energy on my account."  
  
Vader resisted taking a step back, feeling as if he'd just been slapped.  
  
"I felt-" The Dark Lord spoke without thinking, but continued when he saw the hope forming in his son's eyes, "that I had lost you- my Son."  
  
Luke looked down at the floor and remained silent.  
  
"Son," Luke looked up as his father addressed him, "why-why have you come? Of all the places of refuge, why here, why me?"  
  
Luke smiled slightly, strangely feeling at ease with the distraught Sith- who was now nearly pouring his heart into his son's hands.  
  
"I was cast out of the Alliance. Granted, the elite members followed me out the door, but nevertheless- my place in the universe was disrupted." Luke paused, gazing at a hole punched in the wall, "So, I went through my options--- and I realized that-that the only place I really belonged was-" Luke looked up into his father's masked eyes, "was here with you, the only person who would not reject me- nor judge me."  
  
Vader simply nodded proudly- and in relief, as he pulled his son into a warm embrace- vowing as he did so that they would never be separated again.  
  
Not by Xizor, the media, the Alliance-- nor the Empire.  
  
~  
  
Han growled a colorful curse as he attempted to reach Luke's commlink for the fifth time in as many minutes.  
  
"He must have turned it off," Leia murmured from beside him looking out the viewport at the floating X-Wings. They had jumped moments after Luke had made it through the planetary defense, but they hadn't expected that he wouldn't contract them.  
  
Han slammed the commlink down, "What the hell's he doing down there anyway?"  
  
Leia nervously picked at a nail, "We'll give him a couple days- then we'll get worried, k?"  
  
She pulled him towards the gallery to watch the new reports- to watch for any signs of Luke or his mysterious plan.  
  
Han didn't reply, he settled with fuming silently- to cover his worry.  
  
He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
~  
  
Luke crept through the corridors of the Black Sun headquarters, making his way towards the invisible door leading to Xizor's private quarters- a door that he, by all rights, should not know about.  
  
He shrugged, Well, Xizor wasn't suppose to know about his parentage-Fair's fair.  
  
He nudged the Force, not bothering to push his anger at the man on the other side of the door away before doing so- and stepped inside.  
  
The Prince looked up in alarm and moved to defend himself- as Luke easily pinned him to the floor, holding him firmly.  
  
Xizor looked up at him- unable to see his features through the shadows his hood produced.  
  
"What do you want?" he hissed.  
  
A blonde lock fell down over an intense blue eye as he smiled, pulling his hood down, "Revenge."  
  
~  
  
Vader knelt before the Emperor as the great throne turned.  
  
"This had better be good."  
  
Vader stood immediately, not waiting for permission.  
  
"You allowed Xizor the information about Skywalker." Vader said lowly- using a voice he was accustomed to using on his troops.  
  
The Emperor rose in rage.  
  
"No pleasantries tonight, Lord Vader? Simply brusque treason this time?" His fingertips sparked.  
  
Vader smiled, that WAS rather abrupt. As the Emperor advanced he reached out to his son, Now, he called into the waiting mind and smiled in satisfaction as Xizor's death scream filled his mental ears.  
  
Palpatine stepped back as the shock hit him, the distraction giving Vader the window he needed to strike him down and block his spirit from lodging itself into another body.  
  
As he felt the Force claim the tyrant, he smiled.  
  
Abrupt indeed.  
  
Luke laughed in his thoughts.  
  
NOTHING could stop them now, never mind would.  
  
[PATHETICALLY SHORT! I just wanted you all to know that I haven't forgotten about this story. I think I jumped to the kill (literally) on this one- but I don't like fluff. I want ACTION. You know? I'll probably hear about it soon enough - right?] 


	5. Golden Promises

Piett clenched his hands into one great fist at the small of his back as his commander strode down the ramp of his shuttle to the deck of his flagship. The Executor had been part of the force that dealt with the small rebel insurrection that had recently appeared- and had gotten away.  
  
He tried to keep his breathing steady- if Lord Vader's mood hadn't improved since he'd last left the ship--- then he was dead.  
  
Vader was half way down the ramp when a second figure emerged. One clad entirely in black- like the giant before it. The slight form followed behind the Dark Lord, and upon reaching the deck- fell into step beside him. As the dark pair approached- Piett recognized the smaller man- he sucked in his breath.  
  
Either the boy is insanely brave - the Admiral thought,  
  
Or Luke Skywalker really is the Son of Vader.  
  
Piett nodded in respect to both the Dark Lord and the former rebel commander, Well, at least tantrums would stop now.  
  
Vader looked down at the Admiral, "A public address is to be made- see to it."  
  
Piett nodded, and turned on his heel. As he made his way to the communications room he felt the creeping feeling that whatever this public announcement was-  
  
It would change everything.  
  
~  
  
Vader straightened Luke's collar for the umpteenth time. Luke smiled at him.  
  
"Father, it's FINE."  
  
Vader brushed an invisible piece of lint from his son's shoulder.  
  
"This MUST go perfectly."  
  
Luke laughed, "Don't worry."  
  
Vader snorted, "Worry? I haven't the word in my vocabulary- concern is more like it. Those rebels are entirely too unpredictable."  
  
Luke grinned, "Hey! I'm one of those rebels."  
  
Vader paused, and looked at him, "No you're not- but you have developed some of their bad habits."  
  
Luke laughed.  
  
"Who would have thought that of all places-- you end up walking into my office on Coruscant?"  
  
Again, the youth favored his father with a smile, "Well, that was the idea."  
  
Vader shook is head, "If not for my regulated heartbeat," he tapped his breastplate, "I might have had a heart attack."  
  
Luke shook his head with a smile, "No, no, Father. A much grander death awaits you."  
  
Vader smirked, "Touché."  
  
~  
  
"LEIA!"  
  
The sound of Han's roar sent the princess screaming down the corridor- she slid onto the bench next to Han before the vidscreen.  
  
"What happened?" she panted.  
  
"Vader's giving a public address."  
  
"Ah, shit."  
  
Han looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She scowled, "I've been hanging out with you too long."  
  
He smirked, pulling out his commlink.  
  
"Wedge?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You getting this feed alright?"  
  
"Loud and clear. It doesn't look good- huh?"  
  
Han shook his head, "I hope the Kid hasn't gone and gotten himself into trouble again."  
  
Wedge laughed, "Han, you know that 'Luke getting into trouble' is the mother of understatements."  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
The Imperial emblem on the screen flashed, and a blood red curtain appeared with a simple elegant podium before it.  
  
"Looks like it's show time, Wedge- we'll compare notes after."  
  
"Yeah," came the reply, and the commlink went silent.  
  
Han watched the screen- unblinking- waiting for the dark giant to appear-  
  
He was disappointed- very disappointed.  
  
Luke stepped up to the podium- glancing quickly around the room.  
  
Leia lit off a colorful curse.  
  
"Well, at least we know he's alive, Sweetheart."  
  
Leia clenched her fists, "He won't be the next time I see him," she growled.  
  
Han wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Luke began to speak.  
  
~  
  
Luke set his jaw- he had no piece of paper before him- but he knew what needed to be said. Suddenly his voice rang out, the conviction of his our tone nearly startling him.  
  
"Citizens of the Empire, fighters of the Alliance, neutral states---- I come before you today to ask--" Luke paused as he heard a distant yet familiar voice in his head, 'I ask you- no, I beg you to help us.' Luke felt a sadness flow through him- and he allowed it to surface in his eyes- "No, to beg that you heed my words without judgment, and consider what I have to say," he took a deep breath through his nose- his jaw remained set in his pause. "For twenty years have we fought and shed one another's blood- the blood of our families- and the blood of innocents. It is time our differences be settled. It is time that we join together to create a galaxy that is peaceful, unified, and ordered. This was once the vision that was the Empire, but this vision was masked and corrupted by the late Emperor- The very Emperor who passed late last night-" he paused to let that revelation sink in, "And in his wake we shall come together and create a government that does not feed on tyranny and oppression- but on the will of the people." He reached a hand out and placed it on the outer corner of the podium- extending towards his audience, his eyes swept the room "I'd like to present to you- your new Emperor- who, now free of the control of Palpatine, will erect a government of gold, a government of the people." He swept his prosthetic hand towards the curtain behind him as his father emerged, "I'd like to present- Emperor Vader."  
  
Vader stepped up to the podium in his full glory. His trademark appearance still with him- but with it were traces of gold- making his once fiendish facet--- almost angelic, like a fallen angel.  
  
Are you an Angel? Luke blinked as the small voice spoke in his head -different from the other, but somehow it had the same familiarity, what the hell was that?  
  
The past, he heard his father's voice now.  
  
The shimmering new Emperor began to speak.  
  
"Good people of the galaxy." The room fell silent at his words. He had replaced the piece of his faceplate that had created the menacing voice he had donned the last twenty years. He voice was still rich, just simply--- more charismatic. "My son has spoken perfectly my wishes for the future. We have been given the opportunity to end the suffering this war and oppression has wrought- and begin anew---"  
  
~  
  
Leia turned to Han as Vader spoke, she didn't care to hear the rest of what he had to say- she could easily guess. "What should we do?" He voice was barely a whisper. Han stared at the floor a long moment before looking back at her, "Do you trust him?"  
  
"Vader?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
It was Leia's turn to stare off at the wall, "Yes." She breathed.  
  
Han took each of her hands, their eyes meet, "Then I say, we go to him."  
  
Ten minutes later- the Millennium Falcon and the Rouge Squadron vanished into hyperspace-ready to follow the Son of Skywalker to paradise-------- or oblivion. 


	6. Broken Dreams

[I really apologize for making Rogue Squadron into a makeup party- I'll try not to let it happen again—but when a group of men want to cross-dress, what's one to do?]  
  
Vader stalked through the giant palace hallways, the glistening arcaded ceiling arched hundreds of feet above him; his heir walked serenely at his side. After their announcement from the Executor, statues of Palpatine began to fall all over Coruscant and "Hail Vader" banners rose. Father and Son considered it an invitation back to the planet. The gilded giant tilted his head to observe his son.  
  
"What of your Rebel friends?"  
  
Luke continued next to his father, not missing a step.  
  
"After that little broadcast- they'll be here within days."  
  
Vader looked down at his bewildering son.  
  
"To join us?"  
  
Luke smiled; a secret amusement ran through his blue eyes.  
  
"To kill me."  
  
Vader looked ahead and nodded.  
  
"Do you feel like nerf or chixqien for dinner?"  
  
Luke stopped in his tracks, turning to his father.  
  
"Father. Within a dozen hours we need to execute a near impossible feat--- to perfection. The fate of the GALAXY depends on it. "  
  
Vader cast a sidelong look at his son.  
  
"Nerf, of course."  
  
Luke smiled and nodded, "My thoughts exactly."  
  
~  
  
Mon Mothma was still staring at the vidport screen several minutes after the broadcast had ended. She rubbed her face and finally turned to the other members of the Alliance High Command surrounding her.  
  
"Well, there goes the Alliance," she whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" an officer in the corner asked.  
  
She stared down at the table, "We've already lost a considerable amount number of allies do to Skywalker's---" she trailed off, unwilling to admit their grave mistake in judging their hero so harshly. "But now--- with that address, those loyal to Skywalker and what he stands for will give Vader a second change- for the sake of his son."  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"As individuals- we must all make this choice as well."  
  
Quietly Mon Mothma slipped away, leaving the people she'd addressed to their thoughts.  
  
Many would be gone come morning.  
  
~  
  
Piett smiled to himself, "I can't believe it."  
  
The officer next to him looked up, "Sir?"  
  
Piett turned, an uncharacteristic smile spread across his face, "There is word that the Rebel Alliance is all but dissolved. Only unorganized independent cells remain. The High Command has disappeared."  
  
The bridge was deathly silent for several moments.  
  
Suddenly a voice called out from one of the stations, "THE WAR IS OVER!"  
  
The bridge erupted in hoots and cheers.  
  
Piett merely smiled, his men deserved this.  
  
Finally the Empire would be whole again.  
  
~  
  
Han surveyed Coruscant below them. It looked normal enough- but they weren't foolish enough to buy that---- even if they were foolish enough to show up there.  
  
"How the hell are we gonna get clearance?" Han looked up at Leia with his question.  
  
She shrugged and reached for the comm. unit, "Call Luke."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Leia started punching numbers.  
  
"Look, Sweetheart, if you just think we can call him up and say-"  
  
"Skywalker." The comm. crackled.  
  
"Ah, hey kid- you think you could get us some clearance?"  
  
"Platform 2A. I'll meet you there."  
  
When Luke signed off Leia smiled as Han avoided her eyes, "What were you saying O' wise Captain?"  
  
"Quiet Princess, I'm concentrating here."  
  
~  
  
Luke stalked out of his quarters towards the door. He didn't want to talk to his father, something about him had changed. The man he had spent the last few days with- even the man he'd had dinner with last night (as awkward as it was) had vanished, and was replaced by--- something very dark. There was something Luke felt he was missing, and it made him uneasy. He moved past his father.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vader's rich voice purred.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Something troubles you, Son."  
  
Luke turned, "I'm going to meet Han and Leia and whomever they brought with them." Why was he suddenly so reluctant to give his father information? It was almost as if the Force were warning him---  
  
"No. Something else."  
  
Luke licked his lips impatiently. Should he address this now? Well, what better time, he thought, a squadron worth of allies were about to land. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"What troubles me, Father, is the apparent ease in which we were able to dispose of Xizor and Palpatine."  
  
"You doubt our abilities."  
  
"No."  
  
"You do not doubt Xizor's death." Vader made a point not to ask question- merely make statements; he knew where his son was going.  
  
"No. I killed him," Luke paused- uncertain if you could jump this ledge, "but the Emperor---"  
  
Vader rose thunderously, "I AM THE EMPEROR!"  
  
Luke stared at his father unmoved as Vader stepped closer and leaned over him dangerously, "You – doubt — ME?" he hissed.  
  
Luke looked up, his eyes hard in conflict, "Do I have reason to?"  
  
Vader turned away, retreated back to his desk. Luke watched him with wide- eyes. The shadowed doubt within him vanished as he felt the truth pour forth through the Force.  
  
"You betrayed me!" he screamed and backed towards the door, "I came to you! I TRUSTED you—and you BETRAYED me!"  
  
Vader did not move, his mask suddenly more inhuman to Luke than it was on Bespin. The face of a monster stared at him.  
  
"You are not my father," he whispered. As Vader extended a hand to silence him he shook he head, "No-- Not my father."  
  
Luke stopped as his back met a surface, but not the wood surface of the door as he had expected— he turned---  
  
To face Palpatine smiling down upon him.  
  
This was not the Palpatine Luke had seen on the holovid- this man was young, regenerated.  
  
The man's smiled deepened as he leaned closer to the young man, "The death you felt was very real," he whispered, "Unfortunately for you- it was merely the death of a former body—not my first and certainly not my last."  
  
He gently kissed Luke's forehead, "Thank you for dissolving the Rebellion for me. You are truly a worthy servant."  
  
Luke paled as he stared blankly into the wall. He didn't even feel Palpatine wrap his arms around him and lead him back towards his father. 


	7. Just when you thought the chapters could...

Palpatine guided the dazed young man to the plush sofa positioned next to Vader's massive desk; he stroked the youthful face as he hit the comm switch on the desk.  
  
"Squad 34, Sir," the speaker cracked.  
  
Palpatine leaned over the speaker, grinning at Vader, "Commander, please go to Platform 2A and escort our guests to the suites on level 32," he glanced at Luke, who was now watching him closely, "Tell them Luke sent you."  
  
Luke opened his mouth weakly to protest, but found no words. He closed his mouth again as his eyes moved to the floor.  
  
"Awww," Palpatine cooed, "Young Skywalker finds himself not quite in the dream he expected."  
  
Luke slowly looked up at the man, question in his eyes.  
  
Palpatine smiled as he leaned down to face him, "This is MY dream, not yours."  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed and turned to his father. "So this is it?" his voice was hollow. "I come to you, I take my place as your son…. And you turn on me?"  
  
The air hung still for several moments, Palpatine had stepped back to observe to two.  
  
Vader remained facing away from his son, "I wish only the best for you, my son…"  
  
Luke stood, "You 'wish' to manipulate me!"  
  
Vader did not reply, but Luke felt the disappointment radiating from his father.  
  
"What did you except, Father? That you could lie to me and I would just follow blindly behind you?"  
  
He growled and turned towards the door, "I won't allow this…" he moved to open the door when he felt an awful sensation rocket through his body.  
  
"Agh!" his body crumbled where it stood.  
  
Palpatine walked to his side smiling, "Your father might be touched-- but I, young Skywalker, am not."  
  
He crouched next to the curled figure and smiled into the sweat soaked features, "My, this is going to be such fun…"  
  
~  
  
The group followed behind the honor guard sent by Luke.  
  
Han leaned and whispered into Leia's ear, "What do you figure kept the Kid?"  
  
She shrugged, an uncomfortable look smudging her features.  
  
"I don't like this…" a Rouge muttered from behind them.  
  
The honor guard suddenly came to a halt; the commander stepped forward and opened the door before them.  
  
"Your quarters."  
  
Cautiously the group entered the spacious apartment.  
  
Han whistled as the door slid shut.  
  
"This is nice…" Wedge commented, moving deeper into the room.  
  
"Yeah," the Rouge closest to the door agreed, "Except we're locked in."  
  
The entire group turned in unison.  
  
"Shit," Han growled.  
  
"You'd better watch it Solo, you wouldn't want your last words to be something so meaningless."  
  
The group did an about turn again, this time towards the shadowy doorway leading to another room of the large quarters.  
  
"Who's there?" Leia demanded, stepping forward.  
  
Leia made out a silhouette leaning casually against the polished wood doorframe.  
  
'"Someone you desperately need, Princess, trust me."  
  
[I know… it's short. I'm sorry. But I need to go to bed. I actually know where I want to go with this one! So, no worries! *grin* Thanks for the reviews- they do wonders for my motivation- as do the emails – THANK YOU. Really, I can't say it enough.] 


	8. Just when you thought Moyima had dropped...

Darkness… a state of absolute awareness. Darkness, the state in which one can SEE. In Light, one is blinded. In Darkness the pupils dilate- the mind expands…and one can see the candle in the dark- in the Light…the candle is lost. Hope is lost. Darkness does not produce lies… it produces…  
  
Luke blinked, where were these thoughts coming from? He blinked again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The room was black and he-- he pulled gently with his arms, was tied to a chair.  
  
"Great…" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Of all the places in the galaxy to be- Luke Skywalker had to end up tied to a chair.  
  
He squirmed to gain a better feel of the situation of his numb limbs. He was firmly—  
  
"Ow."  
  
And painfully- tied down.  
  
He twisted his shoulders rubbing his tingling back against the metal chair. He wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
He inhaled deeply and blew out an annoyed breath, the air passed over his legs.  
  
He wasn't wearing any pants either.  
  
He frowned and wiggled a bit more. In fact, he wasn't wearing a damn thing.  
  
A sliver of light sliced across his features as the wall before him parted, a slim figure stood silhouetted against the blinding white.  
  
Luke inhaled deeply.  
  
"Shit."  
  
~  
  
Vader paced like a mad animal, his golden trimmed cape following him faithfully.  
  
How had it come to this? How could he have been so blind? Why couldn't he just shed the slime that was Darth Vader and just be the boy's father?  
  
Palpatine.  
  
Vader scowled as the name flooded into his thoughts. He should have known that the man wouldn't simply give up- and when he returned… he shouldn't have been so weak.  
  
He was the Emperor now… and he, unlike Palpatine held the admiration and love of the masses. True, he had much to thank Luke for in that front, but his name still flew on their hand painted banners.  
  
He was not only the Emperor of their state, but also their hearts.  
  
He sneered at the romantic thoughts pouring forth from him; he was not weak. He was not—he sighed, he knew that he lied to himself.  
  
Vader had a weakness; and that weakness was his son.  
  
He growled in frustration. He didn't even know where his son was- Palpatine had cloaked him from the Force… no one could get in, and the boy certainly couldn't get out. So, wherever he was… he was going to be there awhile.  
  
Vader's step brought him across the plush carpet one final time- and then he stopped.  
  
A resolve settled within his chest.  
  
The mental coronation of Emperor Vader was over; the giant stalked from the room with a newly kindled determination.  
  
"Palpatine had better not have any more bodies up his sleeves. I grow tired of these repeated killings," he growled, "When I was young, once did the trick."  
  
~  
  
They had power in numbers, they had firepower, they did not, however, possess will-power. The masses flocked to the Imperial Palace, surrounding it with the flesh of its subjects. The souls of dominance. Yet they loved it. They called out to it… they called out to him.  
  
The child of the Force. The child of Light. The child of Darkness. The blood of the forsaken, the flesh of the saved.  
  
Luke Skywalker.  
  
Or so their banners read.  
  
High above the chaos of celebration, a figure stepped out of the darkness. All eyes in the room followed him- pilots, smugglers, aliens, and royalty alike. The figure was striking- it commanded respect. They watched him walk to the large bay window and look down upon the city.  
  
"They know naught of what they rejoice," the form spoken lowly. "They believe it's over, when in fact… it's just begun."  
  
Silence answered him, as he'd expected. He remained, his hands clasp behind his back, gazing at the city below.  
  
He heard one of the rebels step closer, "Who are you?"  
  
He smiled at his own reflection in the glass. Solo, leave it to him to speak first.  
  
His head tilted, allowing the group behind him a view of his profile and left eye.  
  
Solo cursed and stepped back again.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness," His voice purred, "I am Grand Admiral--"  
  
"Grand Admiral?" Han cut him off, "You're not even human!"  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Does that make me incompetent?"  
  
"Not to me, but to Palpatine-- yes."  
  
The silhouetted feature's mouth curved into a bitter smile.  
  
"Yes, he is prejudice when it serves his purpose."  
  
Smuggler and princess exchanged frowns. "What'd ya mean 'is'? Look, I hate to tell ya, Buddy, but ol' wrinkle-ass is dead."  
  
The figure turned and faced the group completely, his eyes losing none of their power in the darkness. "For a superior human, you are very foolish," he replied ironically.  
  
Han met the gaze of the luminescent eyes, their red glow seemed to dig into his very being-  
  
"He's alive…" Han breathed the words as the horrifying realization played upon his features. He took a desperate step forward, "Does Luke know?"  
  
The Grand Admiral pressed his pale lips together, "Skywalker did not know when he announced Palpatine's death to the galaxy… your guarded escort and locked door suggest that he now knows."  
  
Leia's fingers pressed to her lips, suppressing a cry, "Do you know if he's all right?"  
  
The figure before them shook his head.  
  
Leia blinked, her eyes resembling those of a gentle animal, "Why are you here?" she whispered.  
  
The red eyes looked to the floor, a modest gesture, "I came to Coruscant to pledge my loyalty to Skywalker and Vader… I seek to make what they promised a reality."  
  
The group stared at him in silence for several moments until Leia stepped forward, extending her hand, "I am Princess Leia of Alderaan, my companions," she gestured around her, "Captain Han Solo, his copilot Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, and the Rogue Squadron…" she paused.  
  
The other smiled, "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Star Destroyer Chimaera," he bent his head over the Princess's extended fingers as he took them into his own, "The honor is mine."  
  
~  
  
Luke watched wearily as the figure approached, as it moved forward another—familiar—form replaced it in the doorway. The slim body stopped before him as a dim set of lights illuminated the bare room. He looked up with narrowed eyes. A woman. Her golden-red hair framed her face as she smiled coldly down on him. Luke's eyes widened as she began to unbutton her tunic.  
  
"Wait. Stop. Please! I—"  
  
His protests ceased as she covered his mouth with her own. He pulled away and glared at the robed figure behind her, "What are you doing!"  
  
Palpatine smiled, "I am merely ensuring my… re-inheritance of the throne."  
  
Luke's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
Palpatine smiled and directed his attention at the woman standing over him, "Carry on, Hand."  
  
Luke pulled desperately at his restraints, looking up at her with wide eyes he begged in a whisper, "Please. Please don't do this."  
  
She smiled and kissed him again. Playfully she licked the single tear that glistened on his cheek.  
  
~  
  
Vader strode dangerously towards Palpatine's quarters. He WOULD have his son, and that old bastard WOULD die this time. He came to a halt as he felt Luke's presence suddenly unveil several floors below him. His eyes widened in amazement as he felt Palpatine's force presence, in turn, fade.  
  
Not again.  
  
He immediately went to a turbolift, dropping like the forsaken angel he was—towards his son.  
  
~  
  
He strode down the corridor towards the shimmering presence of his son. He reached out to caress his mind and stopped dead both literally and mentally when Luke stalked around the corner.  
  
His son's jaw was set tightly, his mouth a thin line, his eyes narrow slits of ice.  
  
"Luke—"  
  
"There is a woman," Luke cut him off with a voice the chilled even the Sith, "A woman with red hair and emerald eyes—the Emperor's Hand."  
  
Vader nodded, "Mara Jade."  
  
Luke sneered, "Yes. She needs to be found… and destroyed. Immediately."  
  
Vader studied his son intently, "Where is Palpatine?"  
  
Luke's face tightened further in disgust, "Destroy Jade—and you will destroy Palpatine."  
  
Vader frowned, all pride aside, he asked, "Luke, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"FIND HER!" The young prince roared, pushing past his father.  
  
Vader turned and followed his son, reminded of his days with the insufferable Tarkin— on a leash—as Leia Organa had so lightly put it.  
  
Vader fell into step beside the young man, throwing a side-long glance at him.  
  
The light smear of crimson lipstick along his son's jugular did not go unnoticed.  
  
[A/N: Well, there is it—the update I've been contemplating for a few weeks now—I hope it was worth the wait. If not, well…. Nah nah nah nah nah. Hehehehe] 


	9. Nine is the patsy chapter789 seven ate n...

[Didn't I say to be careful what you wish for, Shanno? *evil grin*]  
  
"Where are you going?" Vader strode beside his determined son and tried not to appear annoyed by this sudden…mood.  
  
"Leia, Han, the Rogues… where are they?"  
  
"In the room originally designated to them."  
  
"Is the door locked?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You Imperials sure have a way with getting others to trust you."  
  
Vader rolled his eyes, "Palpatine did it, and you're one of those 'Imperials' too."  
  
Luke clenched his fist—his artificial fist—as they entered the turbolift.  
  
"What floor?"  
  
"You're rather pushy today…"  
  
"Stop playing stupid with me, Father!"  
  
Vader hit the floor number they needed and remained silent.  
  
Moments later when the doors spread for the pair they stepped out together, striding purposefully down the corridor.  
  
"This one."  
  
Luke nodded and placed his hand over the keypad; it did not respond.  
  
"Damn Palpatine…" he mumbled to himself as Vader reached over his shoulder to type in an override code.  
  
Which also, did not work.  
  
The two looked at each other in bewilderment. Neither speaking but both thinking—Who dare lock us out?  
  
Suddenly Vader's fist slammed into the keypad sending sparks and metal flying. The door slid open.  
  
The two looked at each other one last time, Luke gave his father a slight smile, and they stepped into the room where an audience stood waiting. Staring at the dark pair in the doorway with mixed expressions of horror, confusion, and relief.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
The young man found himself thrown back as Leia ran forward and threw herself into his arms. Luke fell back against his father, and for a moment, made a strange portrait of a three-way hug.  
  
Leia stepped back, taking Luke's shoulders in her hands. "We were so worried about you!"  
  
He smiled, "You don't need to worry about me. Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, no one's come since we were brought here… well almost no one."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow and glanced at Vader—then back to Leia, "What do you mean—almost no one?"  
  
He turned his head back towards his father as the other man walked towards a nearby doorway concealed in shadows, "Grand Admiral, what a pleasure to see you again."  
  
A striking alien stepped from the shadows and regarded Vader respectfully, "The pleasure is mine, Lord Vader."  
  
~  
  
The discussion went on for hours.  
  
Thrawn and Vader mapped out the available fleet resources.  
  
Leia, Han, Chewie and the Rouges listened; not quite ready to trust, but certainly not willing to miss a word of the discussion between to two tactical geniuses.  
  
And Luke—  
  
Luke stood by the window, gazing out over the city. His mind distant, his attention in a miasma. Vader and Thrawn pretending to ignore the youth, unwilling to expose his weakness to the rebels. Leia and the Rouges respected his need for space, but Han...  
  
Han pushed his seat back with a scowl, Leia reached out to stop him,  
  
"Han."  
  
"No, I want to talk to him."  
  
She nodded.  
  
The smuggler strode to the window and leaned against its flawless surface, being sure to block some of Luke's view.  
  
"Hey Kid."  
  
At the table Vader stopped mid-sentence, he bent his head closer to Thrawn, "Did that Force-forsaken smuggler just call my son 'Kid'?" he hissed.  
  
Thrawn smirked slightly, "I believe so, Lord Vader."  
  
The Sith Lord bent his helmet listening to Solo speak to his distant son at the window.  
  
"Look Kid, I know something's wrong. You can't hide it from me."  
  
Luke didn't respond.  
  
"Why don't you just get it off your chest?"  
  
The younger man didn't even look at him.  
  
Han sighed, "Look, why don't you just stop acting like a---" Han leaned forward and peered at Luke's neck illuminated by the city lights.  
  
"What… the hell… is that?"  
  
Luke's hand quickly cupped his neck protectively, stepping away from the scrutinizing smuggler. Han followed.  
  
Vader stood, mumbling, "Damn smuggler. Leave it to Solo…"  
  
"Luke, what is that?" Han pressed, following his wide-eyed friend until he bummed into the wall of his father's body.  
  
Vader looked down at his son and then at Solo, "Is there a problem, Captain Solo?" he purred dangerously.  
  
"Yeah, there is!"  
  
Vader fought his jerk of surprise, he'd never gotten that answer before. Before he could respond, Han reached out and pulled Luke's hand from his neck, exposing the smear of red.  
  
The others, save Thrawn, had crept closer and could see the mark—and stared at Luke in awe-struck confusion.  
  
Wedge crossed his arms, "What have you been up to, Luke?"  
  
Luke pushed against his father as he tired to back away, horrified at the tone of his friend's voice.  
  
"You think I wanted this?" he choked, "You think I asked for this?"  
  
Vader pulled Luke behind him protectively as the group stepped back—realization screaming through their expressions.  
  
Han swallowed uncomfortably, "You mean--"  
  
"Silence!" Vader roared, stepping towards them.  
  
Luke stood, small, in the shadows, behind his father; covering the mark again. He glared at his father, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Vader glanced over his shoulder at his son, "I did not wish to embarrass you."  
  
"Embarrass me? Well, I'm sure feeling pretty comfortable now!"  
  
Behind the group, Thrawn stood, "There is no need to feel shame, Skywalker. These people are your closest friends. We have a task to focus on, at present: the establishment of the New Empire. Mara Jade can wait."  
  
Luke's eyes widened, "How did you know…?" he whispered.  
  
Thrawn smiled, "Who other than Mara Jade wears that shade of scarlet?"  
  
The young man stared at the Grand Admiral for several moments.  
  
"Your purpose is a just one. This government will not survive if it is not fulfilled, but it will come with time. Patience."  
  
Luke smiled darkly, "Truly spoken, Grand Admiral. We have a government to establish, lets get to work."  
  
Thrawn nodded his head in a bow, "You will make a most interesting prince, Skywalker."  
  
Han frowned, "A prince!? The Kid?"  
  
Vader pointed a finger at the smuggler, "Keep it up, Solo, and the carbonite will be a pleasant vacation in your memory."  
  
Han's eyes widened in fear, and then his expression shifted to anger, "I've been meaning to discuss that with you…"  
  
"Han, Save it!" The entire Rogue Squadron and Leia commanded in chorus.  
  
Han glared at Vader, "You're lucky- THIS time, Vader."  
  
Vader rolled his eyes, "Emperor Vader to you, Smuggler."  
  
"Captain Solo to you!"  
  
Luke and Thrawn exchanged looks.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Thrawn inquired lazily.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Thrawn smirked, "You'd better break them up before your father's armor gets scratched and Solo ends up with missing limbs."  
  
Luke didn't flinch, "Don't I know it."  
  
Thrawn smiled in approval as Luke stepped forward to break up the ensuing death-match. Finally the child understood the separation of body and soul. He might have lost a hand, but he gained a father; and together they would shape the galaxy.  
  
The loss of the Hand, in the big picture, is insignificant; there is always another.  
  
[Sorry about all the symbolism and metaphors, Deja! But- aren't you glad that no water evaporated from the cup of life? Yet. *grin*]  
  
[ALSO- I know you're all going to be cranky about the length of this… well, here's me pouring a nice glass of ice water down your pants—Chapter 10 is almost done.] 


	10. What the hell has happened to Luke now?

-Chapter Ten-  
  
  
  
TEN YEARS LATER  
  
Luke rubbed his eyes as he stared at the datapad in front of him. Sixteen hours straight he had been working on this project. It was an education reform, of sorts. He wanted to delete the hierarchy and elitism within the educational institution. All children deserved the same privileges and resources, no matter who their parents were. He took a sip of the juri juice next to him, rolled his shoulder, and smiled as it cracked loudly  
  
"Eww."  
  
Luke looked up at the door to his office and smiled, "Why Princess Leia, what did I do to deserve such an honor?"  
  
Leia smirked as she leaned against the doorframe, "Shut up, Luke."  
  
Luke grinned, "What's up?"  
  
"You're daddy needs to talk to you."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow, "Does he now? What troubles him now? Besides your habit of calling him my 'daddy'."  
  
Leia grinned in reply, "His threats have been reduced to simply shaking his head at me." She shrugged and sat in the plush seat on the other side of Luke's desk.  
  
Her face turned from amused to serious, "There is a convention in the Vernon System…"  
  
Luke let his forehead fall against the palm of his hand, "Agh."  
  
Leia leaned forward, looking at him with concern, "How long has it been since you left this office?"  
  
Luke looked up at her, "Do bathroom breaks count?"  
  
Leia's lower lip twisted in disapproval, "Luke--"  
  
He smiled, "Don't worry about me, Leia."  
  
"But I do, Luke. You haven't stopped working since…"  
  
Luke looked down at the datapad in discomfort, "Yeah. I know."  
  
She grabbed his hand suddenly, pulling him out of his grim contemplation.  
  
"Luke—"  
  
"Leia, don't."  
  
Luke glanced down at his wrist-chrono, "I'm going to head over to the school and then I'll go see my father, I have a meeting with the education board this afternoon." He shut the datapad and smiled at the woman seated across from him. She returned the smile.  
  
"You're doing a wonderful job with this education reform… you know this, right?"  
  
Luke smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing…"  
  
She shook her head as she stood and walked towards the door, "Go to you meeting, go see daddy, and then," she pointed a finger at him in warning, "Get some sleep, mister."  
  
He grinned, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
She rolled her eyes and disappeared out the door.  
  
~  
  
Luke strode down the corridors of the Coruscant Academy with a presence that only he and his father could possess. Children chatting in the hallways fell silent as he passed. Luke kept his eyes forward and his stride strong as he passed the children whos futures he'd been mapping out on his datapad for the past several months. If only they knew…  
  
Luke stepped into the office and almost walked right into a flustered receptionist.  
  
"Oh!," She cried, stepping back. "My Prince, you are early!"  
  
Luke nodded absently looking around the small office. As the receptionist scrambling to inform the Headmaster that he had arrived, he wandered into a small waiting room to his left.  
  
As he stepped through the door, his eyes fell upon a small set of legs swinging absently on the side of a straight-backed chair. Luke tilted his head curiously as he stared at the crown of a young boy's golden capped head as the child flipped through a shiny school catalogue.  
  
The child looked up at the silent prince, and then bowed his head quickly.  
  
"I do not see you come in, My Prince," he murmured.  
  
Luke gracefully sat next to the boy, smiling.  
  
"No apologies necessary. Are you new here?"  
  
The youth nodded.  
  
"You look young for the Academy, how old are you?"  
  
"Ten, Your Majesty."  
  
Luke frowned, brushing away the bitter memories that had plagued him over the last decade.  
  
"You have a few years yet before you are old enough to submit your application here," Luke rested his elbows on his knees, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The boy twisted in the stiff chair and looked Luke straight in the eyes, with orbs of sky-blue brightness, and smiled—A flash of infernal yellow passed over his irises and vanished.  
  
Luke stood in shock.  
  
"My Prince."  
  
Luke turned, startled, to face the origin of the voice calling him.  
  
"The Headmaster is ready to see you…" The receptionist stuck her head around the threshold of the doorway, "What are you doing in here—Um, My Prince?  
  
Luke turned and looked down at the empty chair next to him, "Nothing," he murmured as he followed the receptionist and vowed to himself that he would get some more sleep. Lots of it.  
  
~  
  
Vader stared at his son seated across from him. The browned golden locks of his hair fell over his piercing blue eyes as he hunched over the datapad before him.  
  
"Luke."  
  
The other looked up, startled, "Yes, Father?"  
  
"I think you need a vacation."  
  
Luke frowned, "I have too much to do."  
  
Vader shook his head, "Exactly. If you had nothing to do, you'd not need a vacation."  
  
Luke's frown deepened, "I've been working on this for—"  
  
"Too long. Besides, it will be here when you return."  
  
Luke sighed, "Father, I appreciate your concern—but I'm fine. I'm going to go to bed early tonight and—"  
  
"Luke, you haven't stopped working since Mara Jade disappeared."  
  
The younger man narrowed his eyes, "You are outspoken tonight, Father."  
  
"I speak the truth. You cannot deny it."  
  
Luke stood, glaring at his father and stormed out, as Vader had expected.  
  
Ten years, and the reaction was still the same.  
  
~  
  
Luke strode towards his office with his head held high, but his confidence remained tightly tucked between his toes.  
  
He felt as if his world were falling apart. Never had he lost control of his environment, but today at the school he had clearly lost control of something.  
  
He unlocked his office and stepped in, not bothering to turn on the lights. He closed the door again and leaned his back against it, and remained there… just breathing.  
  
Was he hallucinating? Was it a Force vision? What did it mean?  
  
"If you ask me, Skywalker, I'd say you're going crazy."  
  
His head snapped towards the sound of the voice, a red-golden orb rose from the back of his chair, turned away from him, facing out over the gleaming city.  
  
"LIGHTS!" He commanded, rushing forward. He grabbed the plush chair and spun it towards him…  
  
It was empty.  
  
He stood for several moments, just starring at the vacant seat, and finally sank into it. He rested his elbows on the dark wood desk and cradled his head in his hands.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
He looked up, wide-eyed. Leia stood in the doorway looking at him with concern.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
He nodded slowly. She stepped into the office and looked side to side, as if seeking an explanation for her friend's strange behavior.  
  
"You sure?" She pressed, as she sat down across from him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She smiled, "Our birthday is tomorrow."  
  
Luke grinned, his dazed-state fading with each moment of his soothing friend's presence, "It is, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded, leaning forward to prop her elbows on the desk with Luke's, "Isn't it strange that we have the same birthday?"  
  
Luke nodded, "I wonder how far apart in the galaxy we were when we were born…"  
  
She smiled and nodded as she looked up at the ceiling in thought, "I'm not really sure where I was born…" she shrugged, "I was adopted."  
  
Luke nodded, "Me too, basically."  
  
He grinned, "Lets, see? Shall we?"  
  
She nodded and leaned closer, "It's strange we didn't think to do this earlier."  
  
He nodded as he reached over to his computer and tapped a couple keys, "Wow, according to this we were both…" he trailed off, gazing at the screen.  
  
Leia frowned, "Both what?"  
  
Luke stared at the screen wide-eyed, "Leia… Leia…"  
  
"Luke! What is it?"  
  
"We were on the same planet when we were born… in the same hospital…in the same room…" his eyes met hers, "In the same mother."  
  
Luke jumped up as his newfound sister fainted.  
  
~  
  
Vader rushed into the infirmary to find his son holding his friend's small hand. He stopped dead as he saw the pair through the observation window.  
  
"Something's different between them."  
  
Vader nodded as Han Solo stepped next to him.  
  
"There's a bond," Vader whispered, "Something that has always been there, but they were never able to see before."  
  
Han nodded, realizing that this bond was not like that which he and Leia shared, it was something deeper.  
  
Vader looked down at the smuggler who watched the two younger people through the glass intently. He and Solo had many differences, but in their undertaking to restore peace and order in the galaxy, it had been put aside. He smirked, somehow he doubted that Solo would ever fully forgive him for their little encounter on Bespin… his Wookie companion sure as hell never would.  
  
"I'm goin' in, you comin'?" Han interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Vader nodded, "Lead on, Solo."  
  
"You better believe it, Vadey."  
  
Vader shook his head, he was getting soft. 


	11. Back again? Well, lets see what we can d...

Han rushed to his lover's bedside as he and Vader stepped into the sterile white room. Luke shifted to allow Han to sit on the bed next to the small form and take her hand into his own. Luke glanced up at his father as the two on the bed spoke softly to each other.  
  
"Father, Han--— Leia and I have something to tell you."  
  
Han turned and looked at Luke and then back at Leia, a frown creasing his forehead.  
  
"What's up, Kid?"  
  
"Luke and I are twins!" Leia blurted, a smile blossoming on her face.  
  
Han's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the siblings once again, seeing them in a new light.  
  
"WHAT?! Whoa!"  
  
Luke laughed and glanced back up at his father, who had not moved since he had stepped into the room.  
  
Luke frowned, "Father?"  
  
Leia's smile faded as she looked at her father, she felt a slight panic rise in her chest at the thought of him rejecting her--- she was not the child that Luke was.  
  
Vader shook his head and looked away, as if ashamed.  
  
Luke glanced at his sister and stood, alarmed, "Father?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, "I should have told you sooner."  
  
Luke, Leia, and Han exchanged frowns.  
  
"What do you mean…Father?" Leia asked quietly.  
  
"I knew, I have known for quite some time."  
  
Luke's eyes widened, anger radiated from him as he stepped closer to the giant form before him, "What do you mean you knew? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I…I was afraid."  
  
"AFRIAD!?" Luke shouted, moving to place himself between his father and the imaginary point of comfort that Vader stared at rather than the three shocked people behind him.  
  
"How could you?" Luke hissed, glaring at him intensely.  
  
"I did not want to put Leia in danger…" he whispered. "You, Luke, did not choose to have the galaxy find out about your heritage… but Leia… Leia has a choice."  
  
Luke blinked, glancing back at his sister who was slowly rising from her bed, tears in her eyes.  
  
"You were protecting me…" she whispered.  
  
Vader nodded shortly, still looking over Luke's shoulder, refusing to meet his son's eyes.  
  
Leia stepped between her father and brother and smiled.  
  
She smiled at the man she once hated with all of her being.  
  
She smiled and embraced him.  
  
Vader flinched in surprise, at first uncertain how to respond. He glanced at his son, who nodded in encouragement, and he slowly brought his arms around the small woman against his chest. As he slowly held her tighter, the past flashed before him, and he saw himself holding Padmé… he relived the last moment he and his wife had been together… and happy  
  
~  
  
Luke awoke with a start, sweat smeared his body. He sat up and glanced around the dimly lit room slowly, his eyes wide. He pressed his lips together as he felt his throat stick to itself in its dryness, he pulled himself from the bed and shuffled across the floor to the refresher.  
  
He flicked on the light, squinting at its startling brightness and moved for the sink. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror as he held his fingers under the running water, feeling it gradually cool. He cupped his hands and bent his head, scooping the fresh water into his mouth, feeling the coolness fill his chest. He bent his head further, splashing the water onto his face. With a gasp, he stood again, staring into the mirror once more.  
  
It had been twelve hours since he discovered that his father had been concealing his sister from the galaxy… and from him.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, he knew that his father had good intentions… but he just wished that those good intentions would have included him knowing about his sister, and she him.  
  
He sighed, propping his hands on the side of the sink as he bent his head forward. What he wouldn't give to be bored and on Tatooine again… he laughed at his thought, lifting his head.  
  
When his eyes me the mirror he frowned.  
  
Behind him, leaning casually against the wall, was a jade-eyed woman—red curls cascading along her pale neck. The image smiled tightly at the sleep wreaked Skywalker gazing into the mirror.  
  
Luke bent his head again, murmuring, "And I would do MUCH better if my mind would stop playing tricks on me…"  
  
A tight laugh sounded from behind him, he turning in alarm—-the "image" did not disappear this time.  
  
Luke backed against the sink as she stepped forward, reaching out and running a single fingertip from his collarbone to his navel.  
  
"What's the matter Skywalker? Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Luke blinked, "Wha--?"  
  
The woman smiled coldly, "I've brought someone… someone who very much wants to meet you."  
  
Luke remained frozen as the woman turned towards the threshold of the small room, just as a small form stepped forward.  
  
Luke felt his heart skip a beat as the figure stepped towards him, golden hair glistening against the glare of the lights, blue eyes shining at him in wonder.  
  
Luke looked up at the woman of his nightmares, sneering at him like a cat would a cornered mouse.  
  
She smiled in mock sweetness, "I'm sorry if we caught you at a bad time, Mortimer wanted to meet his father."  
  
Luke spun on his heel and threw-up violently into the sink.  
  
~  
  
Luke sat, pulling his robe around himself tightly, staring at the child before him.  
  
His own bright blue eyes stared back at him.  
  
Luke glanced uneasily at Jade, who stalked across the plush carpet of his quarters, occasionally throwing a glare at him.  
  
Luke twisted his lip in annoyance, "What are you waiting for anyway?"  
  
Mara stopped pacing, looking out the immense window before her, "Where is Vader?"  
  
Luke smirked, "Why? You scared, Jade?"  
  
She frowned, turning to face him, "Skywalker, my only concern is that you take our son and give him the life he deserves."  
  
Luke was suddenly on his feet, his eyes in flames, "You rape me, have this child, disappear for ten years and then appear in my 'fresher in the middle of the night demanding that I 'give him the life he deserves'?! What kind of crazy bitch are you?"  
  
Mara stepped away from the flaming prince, glancing down at her son who sat unmoved except for a small smirk spreading across his lips. Luke glanced down at his son as well, the kid was enjoying the outburst, he wasn't frightened by it.  
  
Luke's eyes met Mara's, "What kind of demon have you raised?"  
  
She smiled, looking down at her son proudly, "The finest."  
  
Luke ground his teeth, preventing the anger he felt rising within him from coming forth. Ten years he had harbored this anger, and some how he'd not fallen to the dark side, he'd not let two simple words from HER destroy all he had worked to become.  
  
Mara stepped closer to Luke, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from his eyes, "Now I suggest, Luke, that you claim little Mortimer as your son, marry me," Luke's eyes widened has she spoke, "and stop your whining."  
  
Luke pulled away from her, narrowing his eyes, "I do not whine."  
  
She smiled tightly, "Sure you don't, Darling."  
  
"I'm not marrying you."  
  
She nodded slowly, "Oh yes you are. You see, OUR son wants his parents together and happy, therefore you WILL do it."  
  
Luke opened his mouth to protest when she cut him off, "Or you shall see first hand what kind of demon your son can be…"  
  
He turned from her and walked off, he needed to get dressed—- there was no way he was going to argue with her in his bathrobe any longer. And he had to find his father—--yes, Darth Vader at his back would be a VERY good thing…  
  
~  
  
Vader stood in the hallway before his son's quarters feeling that there was something very wrong. He raised his hand to knock, hesitated—and, feeling a surge through the Force, burst through the door. There, in the middle of the room, stood his son entirely clad in black with an elegant cape hanging from his shoulders. Before him, stood Mara Jade, each of her hands resting on the shoulders of a small boy who stood before him; a shadow of the prince* he gazed up at. Vader blinked as the child slowly turned his head to gazed at the Emperor Vader. He smiled darkly, "How gracious of you to join us, Lord Vader, we've been expecting you."  
  
Vader clenched his fist at the title he had shed a decade ago, holding back the urge to crush the child where he stood. The boy blinked at him, smiling innocently… staring at him with Luke's eyes.  
  
Vader shot a look at his son, who answered him with an equally disturbed expression.  
  
Mara turned, smiling, to Vader, "Your highness, if you will, please make arrangements; the prince and I are to wed."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
To Mara's credit, she only took one step back as Vader bellowed angrily in her face.  
  
She pressed her lips together and resumed, "Your son and I are to wed, Mortimer here, your grandson, shall be heir to the throne."  
  
Vader inhaled deeply before replying, "I think not, Jade."  
  
Mara smiled sweetly, "He is Luke's son…"  
  
"He is a bastard conceived out of the pain of my son, he'll not touch the Empire we have worked so meticulously to build."  
  
Mara's face grew dark, "Don't make me take this to the media…"  
  
Luke crossed his arms and mumbled, "Oh, that's original."  
  
Mara sneered as she placed a proud hand on her son's shoulder, "Trust me, you do not want this boy as you enemy."  
  
Luke and Vader exchanged looks, Luke smiled, "That won't be a problem."  
  
Mara's eyes widened, and then her eyes fell upon the doorway—-the door still opened from Vader's entrance.  
  
"Do you hear what he means to do to his own son?"  
  
Luke and Vader bent their heads in unison to see the doorway… there stood Han and Leia, their eyes wide.  
  
"Luke…" Leia stammered, "You'd harm your own son?"  
  
Luke looked back at the wide eyed boy before him, "That may be my son's body… but that is not my son…" he looked down at the floor, "I felt my son die ten years ago… when his body was stolen."  
  
Luke's eyes met the child's as a flash of yellow passed over them.  
  
"Did you really think you could regain the throne so easily, Palpatine?"  
  
The child's eyes narrowed at his father, and before Luke could make a sound he was thrown against the wall in a volley of lighting.  
  
Vader straightened in shock as his son let out a moan and fainted against the wall in a heap.  
  
Mortimer smiled, "Did you think my resurrection would deny me my power of the Dark Side?"  
  
The child stroked his mother's hand affectionately, motioning towards his father with a nod of his head, "Collect Father, we shall be needing him."  
  
As Mara moved towards the unconscious Luke, her Master/Son dealt with his grandfather, aunt, and soon-to-be uncle with another burst of lighting… and a delighted smile across his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
[*A/N: "Shadow," in the renaissance, meant "reflection;" I use it in that sense.] 


	12. OHHHH Moy's getting close!

Darkness.  
  
Luke opened his eyes slowly. and blinked, clearing the haze from his surroundings. He inhaled deeply trying to recall where he was. he slowly tried to move-and stopped. His memories came rushing forth.  
  
The lighting.  
  
The son.  
  
The damn lighting.  
  
He groaned as he pulled at his restraints. he was firmly tied down to a chair. AGAIN. Though he found some comfort in that he was clothed this time.  
  
Luke stained against his bindings, trying to see the offensive device holding him, "Sith forsaken piece of shit."  
  
"Tsk, tsk."  
  
Luke's head snapped up at the sudden sound, his blue eyes wide.  
  
Out of the shadows his "son" stepped, a dark smile upon his soft features. He moved gracefully towards the tied down Skywalker, sitting down in the plush chair across from the captive; he crossed his legs and smiled.  
  
"What a pleasure it t'was to finally meet you, Father."  
  
Luke merely glared at him, not bothering to answer.  
  
Mortimer smiled and leaned forward, "Although I am quite disturbed that you do not seem so pleased to see me." "Listen to you, "Luke growled, "You speak like a monarch."  
  
The child shrugged, "And so I shall be."  
  
Luke shook his head slowly, "No. I will NEVER allow you to destroy the galaxy again."  
  
Mortimer leaned forward, a leering smile played upon his lips, "And who will stop me? You, Father?"  
  
Luke bent his head forward, glaring at the young man with every ounce of power he possessed, and whispered, "Stop hiding behind my eyes."  
  
Mortimer straightened, pulling his face away from Luke's, he glanced uneasily over the other's shoulder, back at his eyes, and then away again. Slowly, reluctantly, the intense blue of the child's eyes faded away to reveal the true dire yellow eyes of the child's core. The child's face twisted into a bitter ironic smile, "Happy now, Skywalker?"  
  
Luke leaned back in his seat, relaxing against the restraints, "You stole my son's body. you destroyed his soul."  
  
Palpatine smirked, his true visage shinning through his eyes.  
  
Luke frowned at Palpatine's silence, "Why did you take me? What do you gain THIS time?"  
  
The child's body leaned back, crossing it's arms smugly, "Bait."  
  
Luke blinked, "What?"  
  
"Bait. 'Emperor Vader' has come to the end of his reign," Palpatine leaned forward with a deep malicious smile, "And you, My Prince, will have a short rule due to a rather. unfortunate accident."  
  
Luke's jaw set into a tight line as he glared at the child before him, "How many times are we going to have to kill you, Palpatine?"  
  
Palpatine smiled, "The Dark Side will always preserve me."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow, "Trust me, even the Dark Side will get sick of you eventually. I sure the hell am."  
  
Luke managed a quick laugh before the child shot to his feet and sent Luke and his chair hurtling into the wall.  
  
~  
  
Grand Moff Thrawn stood patiently behind the pacing form of his Emperor. Even since his son's disappearance two days before, Vader had done nothing but search-and blame himself.  
  
Thrawn noted, with great interest, that the young princess stayed by him at all times. The Princess' actions especially intrigued the Grand Moff; he knew of her connection to the prince, but her history with Vader was anything but friendly.  
  
"Have your men found anything?" Vader suddenly turned to Thrawn, who had been patiently standing at attention in the doorway to the prince's office, Vader had taken to spending his time there. perhaps comforted to be in the room in which his son spent countless hours.  
  
Thrawn nodded, he never came to his Emperor empty handed, "We have reports of the ship in which Jade and her son fled being spotted entering the atmosphere of Tatooine."  
  
"TATOOINE!"  
  
Leia, seated in front of the desk, jumped at the Emperor's exclamation.  
  
Thrawn remained unmoved by the outburst and continued, "Yes, Highness, but such a destination most likely means that Jade and her son have laid a trap."  
  
"Traps do not concern me, Thrawn, I want my son."  
  
Thrawn nodded solemnly. In the past ten years he and Vader had worked hard to create a working and just government. he and Vader understood each other very well-and Thrawn knew the seriousness of this situation for Vader.  
  
If there was a trap, Vader would walk straight into it, and if Vader was the Vader Thrawn had grown to know so well, he'd also walk back out without so much as a scratch. His son, on the other hand, was another story. He always came out looking like a Rancor had mistaken him as a chew toy.  
  
Thrawn bowed his head, "My Emperor. your orders?" Vader turned, his cape fanning behind him, "Prepare my ship."  
  
~  
  
Luke woke up with the worse headache he could ever have imagined.  
  
"I've gotta stop doing this," he murmured, blinking.  
  
He didn't even try his hands this time, he knew he was tied, he opened his eyes, looking into his own lap. and frowned. But he didn't expect to wake up in a tux.  
  
Luke blinked a few more times and looked around, he was lying on a bed.  
  
With a thud, Mara fell next to him.  
  
"Morning, My Prince," she cooed.  
  
Luke groaned.  
  
"Are you ready for our big day?"  
  
Luke looked at her with annoyance in his eyes, "What are you babbling about now?"  
  
She leaned forward, grinning maliciously, "Our wedding, Darling."  
  
The color in Luke's face drained as he stared at the grinning woman next to him, "You can't be serious."  
  
She nodded, standing with a smile. Luke blinked as he realized that she was wearing a shimmering white wedding gown.  
  
To Luke she appeared as a snake would wrapped in a mouse fur; ridiculous.  
  
She spun around, displaying her dress to the groom.  
  
"Jade, you shouldn't attempt to be pretty, it just doesn't suit you."  
  
Mara ceased her spinning and scowled at the man tied down to the bed.  
  
"There you go!" Luke praised with a mocking smile.  
  
Mara stalked to the bed, leaning down to glare into her husband-to-be's eyes, "You won't be so lively when your father shows up."  
  
Luke merely smiled, "I'll be more alive than you."  
  
Mara twisted her lips, "Charming."  
  
Luke smiled bitterly, "That's me! Prince Charming!"  
  
Mara unlocked his hands from the bed and bound them together, roughly she pulled him to his feet, "Come on."  
  
Luke stubbornly trotted behind the fuming bride with a triumphant grin, "What happened to 'Darling'?"  
  
"Shut up, Skywalker."  
  
~  
  
The massive Executor hung in orbit above the sand-swept rock, Tatooine. Vader glared down at the planet.  
  
"Why did it have to be Tatooine?"  
  
"Because Palpatine knows you will react like you are," Leia scolded him softly.  
  
Vader turned from the window to look at his daughter, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Leia smiled softly, "You need to set you emotions aside and focus on Luke; he needs you."  
  
Vader nodded, looking down onto the planet once again.  
  
*Luke.*  
  
Silence. Vader shook his head. It was stupid for him to even try.  
  
*Father?*  
  
Vader's body went rigid as he felt his son's presence flood into his senses.  
  
"Luke!" He whispered aloud.  
  
*Father. I wish you'd hurry.I'm about to get married to the most intolerable woman I've ever met.*  
  
Vader's eyes narrowed,* Jade.*  
  
*That'd be the one,* Luke's voice returned.  
  
*I'm in orbit.*  
  
Vader felt Luke's acknowledgement, *You need to be careful, Father,* Luke warned, *Palpatine and Jade plan to assassinate you and I so that Palpatine can reclaim the throne.*  
  
Vader felt the rage within him boil.  
  
*Peace Father,* Luke commanded, *Palpatine is counting on your anger. He will use it to his advantage.*  
  
*Just don't say 'I do', Luke. I will be there soon.*  
  
*I'll still be a bachelor when you get here. May the Force be with You, Father.*  
  
*And you, My son.*  
  
Vader turned from the window and stalked to the landing bay, Leia, Han, and Thrawn followed, unaware of his mental ally.  
  
~  
  
Luke stood, Mara at one side, his 'son' on the other, at what was quite literally a blaster-point wedding. A Tatooinian Justice stood before the family of adversaries being prodded on by Mortimer and Mara to hurry while Luke delayed it as much as he was able.  
  
"We gather here today-"  
  
"Mara, where are you from, Darling?" Luke mocked. "Aren't we suppose to wed on the home planet of your parents?"  
  
"My parents are dead," Mara bit out through clenched teeth, "Continue!"  
  
The Justice jumped and obeyed the foul tempered red-head.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes as he recited yet another tradition to stall for his father.  
  
~  
  
The shuttle was landed and Vader disembarked before the others even knew where they were going.  
  
"Vader!" Han yelled at the retreating form, "We don't even know WHERE Luke is! Stop! Hey, WAIT!"  
  
Vader turned suddenly, "I know where Luke is."  
  
Leia frowned as her words at Bespin were echoed back to her.  
  
"We must hurry," Vader turned and strode off. Han and Leia exchanged looks and ran after him.  
  
"Hey Pops! Wait for us!"  
  
"Someday Solo," Vader mumbled to himself, "I'm going to strangle you with your own intestine."  
  
*I heard that Father,* Leia scolded through the Force.  
  
Vader grinned.  
  
~  
  
Mortimer suddenly turned to his mother and smiled, "He's coming," he said softly. Luke paled a bit, but managed to hide his discomfort.  
  
He had an idea of what he needed to do, but wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it when the time came. He glanced down at his 'son' who once again displayed his stolen eyes. Luke's resolve hardened.  
  
Palpatine would be destroyed once and for all.  
  
~  
  
"What's the plan, Milord?" Thrawn asked quietly as they walked.  
  
Vader tilted his helmet slightly to look at the man next to him, "Leave it to me, I've taken care of everything."  
  
Thrawn made a rare gesture of rolling his eyes, it was not missed by the Emperor who smirked secretly.  
  
"Milord," Thrawn continued, "My confidence in you is infinite, but perhaps a course of action should be laid forth. for those of us less enlightened?"  
  
Vader smiled at Thrawn's diplomacy, "This will go very smoothly, old friend, trust me."  
  
Thrawn ran a hand through his hair, also a rare display, "I see."  
  
Vader mocked the gesture, running a hand over his helmet, "Good."  
  
Wedding bells suddenly rang out.  
  
The Emperor broke into a dead run. Thrawn shot a quick look at Han and Leia, and the three followed.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- I AM SOOOOO SORRY about the delay!!! FORGIVE ME!!!! *crosses arms* And save the tomatoes! I hope to finish this in the next chapter. We shall see! Love you all! ~ Moy 


	13. DONE DO NOT ASK FOR MORE NO NO NO

Luke clenched his jaw as the justice turned to him, "And do you, Luke Skywalker, take Mara Jade to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Luke glanced at the door, missing the secret smile between his son and wife- to-be.  
  
"Umm, I-Umm."  
  
His father broke through the door, saving his son the trouble of coming up with another excuse to stall.  
  
"Ah," Mortimer stepped forward, smiling, "Lord Vader, it is so nice to see you again."  
  
Luke flinched at the title of 'Lord.'  
  
Vader remained unmoved, watching his grandson's body; that body that harbored the soul of his former master.  
  
"Palpatine, I must say, that form does not befit you."  
  
The child sneered, "Your title does not befit you, Vader."  
  
Vader glanced at his son and then back at the child taunting him, "I am Anakin Skywalker, you will address me as such."  
  
Luke felt his jaw drop. Did his father just say.?  
  
Palpatine stepped forward, rage coursed through him; his eyes shone infernal yellow.  
  
Anakin Skywalker ignored the child's advance, merely raising his hand, "That body is not yours, Palpatine. Release it."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Release it," a ball of blue light appeared in the Anakin's hand, and descended slowly towards the stolen body.  
  
Palpatine's eyes widened in confusion as the light penetrated him. He screamed, the mind numbing scream of a child; a sound almost shill enough to mask the igniting of a lightsaber.  
  
"Luke, no!" Mara Jade threw herself forward, grabbing Luke's sword hand as he advanced on the child, "You mustn't, he's your son. look."  
  
Together, jade and cobalt eyes turned towards the child, who was now completely taken in light. Palpatine's presence vanished, leaving a panting child on the floor at Anakin Skywalker's feet.  
  
Luke frowned, looked at Mara whose hand still laid on his. He eyes had changed, no longer cold and cruel. but full of love, as she gazed at her true son, not the body of a child claimed by a poltergeist.  
  
"The spell is broken," Anakin spoke softly, "Mara Jade and." he looked down at his grandson, realizing that the child did not have a name.  
  
"Benjamin," Mara whispered.  
  
The boy sat up, blinked, and glanced around the room. Thrawn, Han, and Leia stood just within the doorway, his grandfather stood like a magnificent tower over him, and his parents held each other in their rapture as they gazed upon him for the first time.  
  
Ben Skywalker smiled as he stood and brushed himself off, "Thank you, Grandfather, I thought he'd never leave."  
  
Anakin broke the stunned silence that followed with a bellowing laugh, as he scooped his grandson into his arms and spun him around.  
  
Anakin gently set Ben down, and the child turned to face his father, who stood in both a state of shock and happiness---frozen.  
  
Ben stepped forward, looking up at his father.  
  
Neither said a word as Luke fell to his knees and took his son into his arms.  
  
"Please don't hate mother," Ben whispered into his father's ear, "That evil man was controlling her like he was me."  
  
Luke only nodded against his son's shoulder as tears streamed down his cheeks. Slowly they pulled apart, inviting Mara into their embrace. With a quiet sob, Mara collapsed into their arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mara whispered against Luke's neck, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Luke kissed her forehead gently as she sobbed in her repentance.  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
~  
  
Thrawn stepped up next to Anakin, watching the new family in their reunion. "That seemed a bit too easy too me, Milord."  
  
Anakin smiled, "I have been blind all of these years, my friend. I would not let go of my hatred and embrace who I really was. Vader was a servant to Palpatine. but Anakin Skywalker. he is the Chosen One."  
  
Anakin looked over at Thrawn as the alien raised an eyebrow at his changed Emperor, "Never underestimate the power of the Force, my friend."  
  
Thrawn nodded in solemn understanding, "You have chosen."  
  
Anakin smiled, and though the smile was unseen, it did not go unfelt.  
  
  
  
11/14/2002 


End file.
